I want candy
Lyrics 9 volt: I want candy I want candy Take it, kids. I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be beat She's got everything I desire He's really good! I can see his lips move. Sets the summer sun on fire 9 volt and the Kidware kids: I want candy I want candy! 9 volt: Just the proud moms now. Emma, Eva, Hannah, Zoe and Libby: I want candy 9 volt: Now the grumpy dads. Rhys, jordan, Adam, Matthew and Elliot: I want candy 9 volt: All I want is your candy All I want is your... Kidware: Chewy 9 volt: Fun to eat So darn sweet 9 volt and the Kidware kids: Candy Lyrics corrupted 1 9 volt: I want candy I want candy Take it, kids. I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be beat She's got everything I desire He's really good! I can see his lips move. Sets the summer sun on fire 9 volt and the Kidware kids: I want candy I want candy! 9 volt: down stairs AAAH! Ow! Aaah! Aaah, ow, ow! on dancer Dammit! Eva: kid, are you all right? 9 volt: N-no. I think you should call somebody. Matthew: Ma'am, are you all right? Dancer: I can't...breathe... Matthew: Oh, God, I think she's punctured a lung! 9 volt: Aw, dammit, look at my foot, it's already starting to swell up. I'm looking forward to this week. swelled foot all week. Zoe: the camera You know we should, we should, you should probably go ahead and shut that off. Lyrics corrupted 2 9 volt: I want candy I want candy Take it, kids. I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be beat She's got everything I desire He's really good! I can see his lips move. Sets the summer sun on fire 9 volt and the Kidware kids: I want candy I want- everyone else dances, a dancer walks down the stairs up to 9 volt 9 volt: Uh uh, hold it. Hold it. music stops W-What's going on here? Dancer: I'm pregnant. 9 volt: Y-You're what?! Dancer: Yeah. 9 volt: We're in the middle of a thing here. Dancer: Well, you didn't return any of my texts. 9 volt: W-W-W-So what's goin' on...You want, like, a ride to the place? Emma: kiddo, what's goin' on? 9 volt: What's going on, guys, is that this girl is obviously not well and I have just learned that she's been stealing from the show and she should probably be escorted out of the building. security guards walk the dancer out of i want candy, everything is silent until Peter looks back at the camera 9 volt: Candy! Lyrics corrupted 3 9 volt: I want candy I want candy Take it, kids. I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be beat She's got everything I desire He's really good! I can see his lips move. Sets the summer sun on fire 9 volt and the Kidware kids: I want candy I want candy! 9 volt: Just the proud moms now. Emma, Eva, Hannah, Zoe and Libby: I want candy 9 volt: Now the grumpy dads. Rhys, jordan, Adam, Matthew and Elliot: I want candy Brad: Scuse me, 'scuse me, sorry. Sorry, Ashleigh, I, uh, I hate to do this. Ashleigh: What...What's happening? Brad: They want me in the line. Ashleigh: Well, where do I go? Brad: Home? Ashleigh: Okay, but I still get paid for today, right? Brad: I...I wouldn't know, you need to talk to Maria. leaves. 9 volt: Sorry. trips. You okay? Ashleigh: What do you care? 9 volt: All I want is your candy All I want is your... Kidware: Chewy 9 volt: Fun to eat So darn sweet 9 volt and the Kidware kids: Candy Lyrics corrupted 4 9 volt: I want candy I want candy Take it, kids. I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be beat She's got everything I desire He's really good! I can see his lips move. Sets the summer sun on fire 9 volt and the Kidware kids: I want candy I want candy! 9 volt: Just the proud moms now. Zoe: Pumpkin pie! 9 volt: What the Hell? a stagehand Put her on the bench. Zoe: Wait please, no, I just wasn't ready. is put on a bench with other characters that have been phased out 9 volt: Don't worry, we'll put you in soon. Tony: ho, ho, ho...is funny because you won't be back. 9 volt: All I want is your candy All I want is your... Kidware: Chewy 9 volt: Fun to eat So darn sweet 9 volt and the Kidware kids sans zoe: Candy Category:WarioWare adventures songs